A networked computer system can receive, from user devices, a request for a service. The request can include data related to a place that is to be involved in providing the service. For example, a user may submit a request, via the networked computer system, to be transported from a first place to a second place. The networked computer system may then transmit a geographical location of the first place and a geographical location of the second place to a device of a service provider for use in providing the service to the requester. However, although the request may include an identification of a place, the networked computer system may not have the corresponding geographical location of the place readily available. Additionally, current networked computer systems suffer from poor accuracy in predicting the actual geographical location of a place for which a user is requesting the service. For example, even though a request may include an address or a name of a place for which an address can be determined, the address of a place often does not accurately represent the precise location where the service should be provided.